Channel 107
creator:Written by ''deathfox919 ☀''this was taken from reddit, credit goes to the original author . In 2008, there was a brief period where a weird tv station in New England was aired. It was rumored to have some pretty terrifying stuff on it, far worse than my personal experience with it. The name of the station was simply Channel 107. It didn't have any letter name like WBZ, WMUR, WBIN, etc, it was only Channel 107. It ran out of Brockton, Massachusetts for about two months before it was shut down, and in that time period, New England was changed by its presence. I lived in Northwood, New Hampshire at the time that this happened (it started in late June). I wasn't there for the beginning of the station because I'd heard it didn't really play all that much. It was local shit mostly, as my friend, Matt, had relayed to me. We were both going into sixth grade that summer and started obsessions with creepy stuff like urban legends and the monsters that'd be under our beds, so a random tv channel popping up like this was figurative gold to us. Matt had kept a tab on it for a little while, and relayed this information to me at my eleventh birthday party in early July. It was about a week later that the station began broadcasting kids programs, like Spongebob. We watched it every now and then, and slowly started to forget about it until Matt's cousin found something. I remember it was July 11th, because it was the day that the 3D Journey to the Center of the Earth was supposed to come out, and I'd never seen a 3D movie before. Matt called me and told me that his cousin had watched a show on Channel 107 and said it had been really creepy. There was this puppet that had no eyes and what looked like real bones for fingers that was yelling at kids through the tv. His cousin lived in Scituate, Massachusetts, and this was around the time we decided to see how far this channel extended. Matt called his other cousin in Ohio, and they didn't have it. However, his sister had it out in Bangor, Maine. We deduced that this station probably extended throughout New England, and we called my cousins in Middlebury, Vermont to confirm that. They indeed had the station. I also looked into an old friend of mine, Gary, who'd moved to Westbrook, Connecticut a year before this happened, and he had the station. We had fair confirmation that most of New England was receiving the station. Matt and I kept the map just for fun and didn't realize what it would end up becoming. It was late July, or perhaps even the beginning of August when creepy stuff started happening more frequently, and it got more and more disturbing. That puppet thing had popped up a few times here and there, but other than that, nothing really happened until a show called "Woods" came on the air. The show was supposed to be about a man who played games with kids in the woods, but it had a much more intense and dreadful feeling behind it. When I watched the show myself (home alone, of course), I saw kids running and screaming like someone was about to kill them, which was strange because the episode was supposed to be about hide and seek. Nothing about this said hide and seek to me. The show had been filmed with some sort of shitty handheld camera that could've easily been from the nineties and certainly gave off a disturbing Blair Witch vibe, and was in black and white. It was also in the evening, as the sky looked too dark for it to be in the mid-day. The show cut out after the man with the camera tackled one of the kids and the kid screamed, "Don't take me back there!!" That last part kind of frightened me, just the fear you could hear in the child's voice. When I hit the info button on the DISH remote to see what I could find about it, the guide only had the name of the show. No information about it was available. I talked to Matt about it a few days later, when I saw him next, and he said that the Manhunt episode was really frightening. There were a bunch of kids who were told to run into the woods and try not to get found, or else Mr. Puppet would get them. When the guy said that, the kid's faces all went into shock. They al ran into the woods, and the episode stopped after the first kid was found. The camera froze for a little while, so Matt saw the expression on their face. It was one of absolute fear, almost like the child thought they were going to die. Then Matt dropped the bomb on me and told me that there was a small blurb at the end of the video saying that kids could participate in the games in Woods, and just had to write a letter to a certain address in Brockton, Massachusetts. If I hadn't been so stupid, I probably could've prevented everything that had happened next. One week later, Matt, another friend of ours named Evan, and I were all sleeping over at Matt's house. We stayed up late and watched the first Transformers movie (before they became complete garbage) and ate a ton of sugar which kept us up late into the night. Matt's parents went to bed before we did. Eventually, we decided that we'd watch some more of Channel 107. When we got to the channel, we simply saw streetlights. It didn't hit us for a few seconds that this was filmed in our town. In fact, the whole thing was filmed about five minutes down the road from where I lived, at the High School. the camera then cut out and showed two girls and a jock all standing around a convertible, all presumably drinking. I didn't realize until later that the angle that the camera used to get this video must've been from the bushes nearby. The clip lasted for probably a full minute, with some laughter every now and then, before it cut to one of the girls screaming and running towards the main road. A car passed by in the foreground but didn't stop. She turned back once and then screamed. Then, just after that, the camera cut to something I wish so much I could've forgotten about. The camera showed the two girls dead. Both of them had been stabbed a lot, and there was a lot of blood. They were both positioned in the backseat of the convertible to look like they were alive. Then, the camera panned down to reveal the jock. There was some blood around the head, but other than that there were no markings. He was completely naked, which was scarring enough. Then the camera panned to a black pickup truck with a tarp in the back of it, and one of the jock's feet sticking out. We turned off the tv after that. We all decided that this needed to be told to someone, so we called the police from the house phone. We told them what we could, and hung up just as Matt's dad came downstairs, who we also told everything to. Since the tv was already on Channel 107, we assumed we could rewind it, but when we tried to, we got removed from the station and ended up on the Weather Channel. Matt's dad said it may have been a nightmare, but we all knew that was crap considering that all of us had seen it. We tried to leave it behind until about two weeks later when I was watching another local station, WCNT out of Portland, Maine. The thought popped into my head to see about Channel 107, so I started flipping through the channels to it when I briefly caught a glimpse of WBZ and the caption below had "New Hampshire" printed nice and neatly in the bottom corner. I stopped for a moment and listened to the female news anchor read about how besides the two teens found dead behind Coe-Brown Academy, the body of a seven-year-old boy who'd been missing for almost a month out of Marshfield, Massachusetts had also been found about two hundred yards away. The investigation began into what did this, and Matt had informed me that at around the same time, Channel 107 had gone off the air, and within a week, it was like the channel had never even existed. In Brockton, Massachusetts, only about a month after the two girls and the boy were found in town, and Channel 107 went off the air, Massachusetts state police found the site of Channel 107. It was an abandoned office complex that had the most basic equipment for running a television station, and three bodies of missing children had been found upstairs. The basement was the real shitshow, as there were over thirty dead bodies down there, along with a strange symbol painted in blood all over the walls. The symbol looked very similar to one that you'd see on a Mitsubishi car. Some of the bodies were children that had gone missing over the time that the channel had been up and running, including some of the kids seen in the Woods videos, and some of the bodies were missing person cases that dated back to 1997. Whoever had done this was obviously dedicated to murdering people, as there were some terrible ways the people in that basement had died. There were also three doors in that basement, each led to a room worse than the last. The first room were children who'd died of malnourishment and starvation, slowly and incredibly agonizing. There were seven bodies in that room. In the next room, there were three dead bodies, two were amateur bodybuilders, and the other was the jock in the video. According to police, this was the necrophiliac room, as traces of semen were found all over the place. Unfortunately, none of it led to the sick fuck being caught. The next rooms were only heads. Some of the heads were humans, some were animals, all of the bodies were not located in that basement. In fact, I think only two of the victims were fully identified. The case still remains open, as this person, or these people, potentially, are still wanted. This is where the story of the killer, or killers, ends, and mine begins. I took up journalism as my major, and I'm currently attending UNH about twenty minutes away from where I live. I live at home and work at a diner in town as a dishwasher. Currently, I am finishing up an article for my Journalism II class that I wrote about this event, and I found out just what Channel 107 was capable of. What the police would never tell you is that some of the equipment found in that complex was actually tracking equipment, to try and locate all the places where Channel 107 was being viewed. Thank God my parents are selling the house because as we were packing up, I opened my closet to start clearing everything out when I found that the symbol that had been sprayed all over that basement was now painted in the corner of my closet. We, of course, called the police, and they did a massive search of the town and some surrounding towns. They found another symbol sprayed in the tool shed behind Matt's old house, and the symbol was scratched into Evan's basement. He's tracking us now, and I'm going to use the journalism skills I have to track him right back. Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for the support. I just want to go over a few things before I dive right in here. I’m writing this on July 15th, 2017, so that may help to put this timeline together. The 15th is a Saturday. On the 10th, this past Monday, we were moving out when I found the symbol in my house. The next day was when the police found the other symbols. By that time, we’d already straight up left my house because I'm not gonna get offed like the cliche horror idiot. I'm currently staying in a nice little one story house in Newmarket, about twenty minutes away from where I had lived at the start of this week. On Wednesday, I decided I’d investigate this and see if I could help close the case. Being in Journalism now and taking the year long criminal law course in high school, I feel like I have somewhat of a shot of nabbing this bastard. Evan’s in on it, and Matt may be flying in from Denver at some point in the near future. I’ve also enlisted the help of my girlfriend, Violet, and my cousins from Middlebury I’d called when we were mapping the reach of Channel 107. Their names are Dennis and Tori. Right after I posted yesterday, I got a call from Evan about a man in Saco, Maine who allegedly had some inside information about Channel 107. He wanted to ask me if I wanted to set up an interview with the man, and you can probably guess that I asked him why he didn’t already set one up. Surprisingly, he told he that he already did just that. I was to meet him tomorrow at the Dunkin Donuts’ off of 195, and Evan proceeded to text me the directions and tell me to meet him at one. I went up early and got to the store at around 12:30. Surprisingly, he showed up early to. He was there about five minutes after I was and came right over to me, saying the legal pad kind of gave away who I was. He got a coffee and then came back and proceeded to jump right into the details. “What you’re investigating is something the police will never be able to stop and the FBI will never be able to fully solve. If you’re really going to go through with this, know that every clue you think you stumble upon is really either a trap or them trying to get you to run around in circles.” “So there isn’t just one killer?” “Did you see the same news report I did? One person is not going to fill an entire basement with dead bodies like that. I mean, maybe they could but that’s besides the point. The point is that I'm warning you to stop, but journalists like you never do so it’s basically pointless to urge you to end the investigation. They will forever be at least five steps ahead of you.” “Do you know how many of them there are?” “The last time I knew the real number was back in 2007, and there were probably twenty members.” “And do you mind asking you how you know all of this?” He stopped and sighed heavily, contemplating whether or not he should tell me. He took a sip of his coffee before he continued. “I was best friends with the leader. His name was Colin Killian, but I have no idea what his name is now. He changed it to Benjamin Stowell before I found out about him and the rest of them, and then he probably changed his name again. He’s probably gone through four or five identities by now, and he was saving up money before to have plastic surgery so he could become an entirely different person. He’s in charge of the cult, and from what I could tell watching some of the tapes from Channel 107, he was the one running the whole station. I don’t know where the station fit into the plan though.” “What plan?” “The whole reason I moved from Brockton to here is because of him. I almost moved to Nova Scotia, but then I decided that it’d make more sense to assume a new identity and stay here. He’d never think that I'm right under his nose. The reason I moved was because I found his plan. I feel like part of it was to let me find it out. Basically, he started the cult because he believed that our current state of society is to blind to care about the fact that we’re all doomed if we continue this way of life and some shit like that, and that if he killed enough people he’d get attention to change the world. So he started killing people in the late 90s in order to get attention, and I think he even went over into Pennsylvania and offed that Ray Gricar guy who they’re still looking for. But the years went by and that never really worked so he came up with a plan to assassinate the president by October of 2017, and so far, everything seems to be going as planned. He’s tracking people down-” “Wait, he’s tracking people?” “That’s one of the key points to the plan.” “There was a shit ton of tracking equipment planted in Channel 107’s feed so that the viewers could be tracked. That’s where the channel has to fit in.” “So when the police started monitoring it, he’d know who and where. He’s a fucking genius! And by this time he knew that the symbol he created would have to come back to haunt people into remembering the mass murders, and then he’d start hunting down the journalists who were trying to get the scoop. He’s right on track. That’s what he had labelled for the summer of 2017.” “So what you’re saying is that he’s going to assassinate the president by October if we don’t stop them soon.” “Who’s this we? I’m not going to stop him unless I absolutely have to. I’ve learned from him that you have to let things take their natural course, because if you try to interfere, it’s you who’ll pay the price.” “So you’re letting this maniac kill the president?” He paused and furrowed his brow. Something big was on his mind. He slugged down the rest of his coffee and said, “I’ve given you the information you came here looking for. Don’t ever come back, especially now that you’ve been marked.” “Marked?” “You know exactly what I mean, you’re just trying to pick my brain more. He’s coming for you, I suggest you try and get out of his way.” He left without saying another word to me. I gathered my stuff and left soon after, arriving back to my “home” in just under an hour and a half. I couldn’t believe I’d found so many answers so quickly. I prayed that this was the luck I’d have with the rest of the investigation. But, of course, that thought flew out the window as soon as I turned on my phone and had four missed calls from Evan, two missed calls from Violet, and about ten different texts all from different people, some of whom I’ve never heard of before. When I walked into my “home,” I saw Violet waiting with two police officers around my kitchen table. Dennis had gone missing. He was last seen about two hours ago on CCTV at the Dollar Tree in the middle of Newmarket with two bags of things, and he was followed closely by a jet black van with no windows. The cops were going through dashcams and traffic cameras as we spoke to try and see what happened, but things weren’t looking too hot. As the cops were leaving, one of them got a phone call that seemed very concerning, and I started feeling sick to my stomach. As the other cop closed the door, he said, “Don’t worry about him. If you want, we can have an unmarked car stay out in front of your house tonight.” I took him up on that offer. About an hour after that, Violet was leaving. As I saw her headlights turn on, I got a text message from an unknown number. The message read: “I wouldn’t let her leave if I were you. Who knows what’ll happen to her…” And to top it all off, there was the winky emoji. I texted Violet and told her to come back and stay the night, to which she did. We both got some sleep, and I honestly don’t know how. However, when I woke up, I found something that made me listen to the man’s words more closely. I went outside to see the unmarked car had its windshield broken, and the officer was lying in the middle of the driveway with stab wounds all over his body. There was a note on the door that I didn’t notice at first because I was too distracted by the note on the car. Painted in blood was simply 107. The note on the door said, “Next time you go snooping around, the pain you’ll feel will be unimaginable.” And of course, to put the cherry on the creepy fucking sundae, there was a crude drawing of that puppet in the bottom right corner. It was the puppet I'd only seen once or twice on that Channel, but it was scary enough.